vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oganosuke Yogi
Summary Oganosuke Yogi is a legendary swordsman world renowned for his complete mastery of martial arts. He leads the Armed Division of Yami, a martial arts terrorist organization determined to drive society into chaos. His goal is for the world to be one entirely focused around martial arts. Where the strong and only the strong survive. He absolutely despises those who do not practice martial arts and believes Satsujinken (Killing Fist) is the one true form of combat. Scoffing at ideas of mercy, peace and sparing an opponent. His actions bring him to conflict with the compassionate, merciful master of the Katsujinken (Saving Fist) Hayato Furinji. Despite Oganosuke's immense strength and vast knowledge of combat, Hayato still proved to be too much for the swordsman. With Hayato even somewhat holding back on him. However Oganosuke still managed to give the Elder a difficult time. Something only one other man, Silat master Silcardo Jenazad, has done. Even then, Oganosuke proved to be a much better combatant than Silcardo. Going down in history as "The Invincible Superman's" one true opponent. With Hayato sparing Oganosuke's life, and insisting that they fight again, the swordsman lies in the face of defeat, satisfied that the war had been settled. Humbled by the legendary battle that they held. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Oganosuke Yogi Origin: History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Legendary Master, Leader of The Eight Shining Sin Severing Blades Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: At least Town level (One of the only 2 men to give Hayato Furinji a difficult time. And out of those two he put up a much better fight. With Hayato even saying that he's a terrifying opponent) Speed: High Hypersonic '(Capable of keeping up with the Elder and landed a strike on him) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class '(Can harm Hayato even while very tired and weakened) 'Durability: At least Town level '(Despite ultimately losing to Hayato, Ogansosuke was still able to withstand fighting against him and reasonably hold his own) 'Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended Melee Range, much higher with shockwaves and ki control Standard Equipment: A katana and wakizashi Intelligence: Genius in regards to martial arts, especially weapon based ones. To the point where his knowledge greatly dwarfs those with nearly a century of experience and superhuman training. Even some of the greatest fighters who've ever lived deem him to be "invincible" with a martial arts mastery unreachable by them. Otherwise his intellect in other fields is unknown. Weaknesses: Arrogant and prone to fits of rage/frustration Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sei Ki:' Oganosuke possesses a massive amount of internal energy or "ki." Enough so to the point where he can release this power outward towards his opponents or even environment. Allowing him to even control and manipulate the weather on his island. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weather Users Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Tier 7